


Rocky Mountain Rescue Ledgers

by celticheart72



Category: Cliffhanger (1993)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Condoms, F/M, Fear of Death, First Kiss, Flirting, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Needles, Sex, Smut, Stood up on a date, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Hal Tucker. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.





	1. Hard To Get

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

Hal was leaning against his kitchen counter watching you layer the lasagna for dinner. Every week Mountain Rescue got together for dinner at someone’s house for a home cooked meal and Jesse had volunteered him to make lasagna for that night. The only problem was Hal didn’t know how to cook anything more sophisticated than steak on the grill or mac and cheese. After putting the lasagna in the oven you brushed your hands off on your apron and turned to catch Hal staring right at your ass.

He stood up straight with an unapologetic smile while bobbing his head just slightly then turned to the fridge. “You wanna beer, sweetheart?”

You shook your head, the two of you had been dancing around something between you for months and you were tired of every encounter with him leaving you breathless and sexually frustrated. “Oh no Hal Tucker, don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.”

When he turned to look at you his blue eyes were dancing. “Look at you how?”

Was he playing hard to get? Fine, you’d play along. “Like you want to yank my panties down my legs and have your way with me right on this island here.” You turned slightly to pat the island as you pulled the apron off and tossed it to the counter across from you.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He turned back to the fridge to get his beer, but you could see his cock hardening in his jeans. You had him.

By the time he turned back your way you were already sitting up on the counter with your legs spread. You tossed your panties his way and he reached up to catch them. When he realized what they were he grinned and looked meaningfully at the dip in your skirt between your legs.

“You lose something?” He held your panties out and raised an eyebrow.

Pressing your lips together you pretended to think about it then started pulling your skirt up your thighs until you were almost bared to him. If he ducked his head he’d certainly get an eyeful but he was still standing straight up and not far enough away to catch a glimpse. “I do seem to be missing something.” Putting your hands down on the counter you acted like you were getting ready to jump down.

He moved to stand between your legs before you could and put his hands on your thighs with his fingers just under the hem of your skirt. “I think I know what it is.”

You lifted your head to look at him and bit your bottom lip when his lips brushed the side of your neck. “Oh?” The word was almost a squeak.

“Mmmmmhmmmm…” His tongue reached out to lick your neck and he grabbed your hand and set it firmly on his hard cock.

That was all the encouragement you needed, you squeezed him gently and gave him a firm stroke before undoing his belt and the zipper of his jeans. To your immense satisfaction, he wasn’t wearing any underwear and you pushed his jeans down his hips far enough to free his cock. The tip was already weeping and he reached to his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. He shook it and you heard a crinkle as he opened a condom package and rolled it down over his cock.

Hal pulled your ass to the edge of the island and you realized he was just tall enough for this to work as you wrapped your legs loosely around his waist. He reached down between you to slide his fingers through your soaked pussy lips and guided the head of his cock to your entrance.

Your heart hammered in your chest when he looked at you and you felt the tips of his fingers brushing your pussy to stimulate you while he held his cock still.

“This isn’t going to last long,” he warned you.

Swallowing hard you nodded, you knew you wouldn’t last either. The sexual tension had been building between you for too long and you needed to just get this first time done so you could take your time later. “I know, it’s okay, we can do it again after everyone leaves.”

He let himself go and slid inside you then. You couldn’t really do anything more than hold on but his thrusts were fast and sharp and it didn’t take many for you both to come undone. His cock unloaded in the condom faster than you thought possible and your pussy milked him so hard you thought you might break him. When it was over, way too soon, you were both breathing hard, and laughing.

Finally, he gave you a sweet kiss and smiled at you, his blue eyes shining happily. “I guess now that the awkward first time is out of the way we can get to the good stuff.”

You put your hand over your eyes and laughed harder. “Oh Hal, you sweet talker you.”

His shoulders bounced as looked over at the clock. “We’ve got another hour before anyone gets here. Lasagna’s got forty-five minutes.”

“You have more condoms in your bedroom?”

He grinned.


	2. Stood Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Wait, let me walk you home.” & “Oh, kiss me, you idiot!”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

It was a nice night outside so you decided to walk home from Frank’s retirement party. You’d ridden in with Gabe and Jessie, who offered to drive you home, but they weren’t ready to leave yet so you told them to stay. Your house was a little over a mile away and the fresh air and walk would do you good. Gabe wasn’t overly fond of the idea of you walking, and as you headed out the door you caught him talking to Hal. Great, just what you needed, so you walked faster.

You were halfway down the path to the road home when you heard your name. Stopping you turned to find Hal jogging your way. “Wait, let me walk you home.”

Damn why did the man have to fill out that forest service uniform so well? It was criminal how good he looked, tanned skin, all hard muscle, brown curls, and blue eyes. Tensing when he caught up to your side you huffed at him. “I’m fine, Hal. Despite what Gabe thinks I don’t need an escort.”

Hal chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not doing this for him, I’m doing it for me.”

“What are you talking about?”

He was quiet a minute while you walked. “Well, I kinda wanted to explain about dinner last weekend.”

“Why you stood me up you mean?”

That made him wince and he gave you a sheepish look. “Yeah. I kinda…well, I put it on the wrong Saturday on my calendar and went out climbing. By the time I got back it was too late to call you back after the message you left.”

It was your turn to wince. After getting home you’d called his house and when he didn’t pick up left a scathing message on his answering machine calling him a lying playboy. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, I deserved it.” His blue eyes turned your way and his smile was devastating. “But I’m not a playboy.”

“I know.” You both stopped walking.

He reached out and took hold of your hand then moved around to stand in front of you. “I’d like to make it up to you. Take you out tomorrow night?”

“Alright. Same place and time?”

“Yeah.” Hal was looking at your lips and licked his own. The sight made your heartbeat speed up a little bit and suddenly it was too hot outside.  

“Hal?”

He just hummed and kept staring.

Huffing out a breath you leaned into him and pushed up on your toes to get close to his face. “Oh, kiss me, you idiot!”

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed because his hands tangled in your hair and his soft lips were on yours. His tongue swept the seam of your mouth and you opened for him allowing his tongue in to slide over yours. When he stepped back you were left breathless and he was grinning at you. “I’m damn sad I missed that last weekend.”

You laughed as you started walking once more, the uneasy tension that started your walk home completely gone. He gave you another searing kiss when he left you at your door. When you walked into your house you pressed your fingers to your lips and wondered what tomorrow night might bring.


	3. Risk Versus Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t you dare fucking let go!”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of death, sex

 

Hal was thrashing and mumbling in his sleep again, probably having a nightmare about Sarah’s fall. Even three years later and a new relationship he still carried that guilt for her death. Occasionally it was you in his nightmare, falling instead of her.

“Don’t you dare fucking let go!” He shouted and bolted upright, his breathing panicked, and you were afraid he might hyperventilate.

You turned and sat up on your knees while putting your hands on his shoulders. “Hal, wake up.”

His blue eyes opened and when they focused on you, he calmed almost instantly. Hal’s hands cupped your cheeks and he leaned his forehead against yours. “You’re okay.”

“Of course, I’m okay Hal, you had a nightmare.”

He lay back on his pillow, pulling you with him over his chest with his hand tangled in your hair.

You wrapped your arms around him and pressed a kiss to his chest.

“I’m never taking you climbing.”

“I know Hal. It’s okay.”

“I’d die if I lost you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You don’t know that. Something could happen to you tomorrow.”

With a sigh you laid your hands over his chest and rested your chin on them. “Nothing in life is guaranteed, Hal. Either one of us could be gone tomorrow without warning.”

Those blue eyes of his that you loved so much dropped to yours and you felt his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath. “I know.”

The two of you stared at each other for several long minutes. “Hal, we can’t live our life in fear of what might happen.”

“I know that too.”

Shifting on the bed, you sat up next to him and laid a hand on his chest. “Do you want to end our relationship?”

“What? No!” He bolted up and put his hands into your hair. “Why would you ask that?”

“Everything in life comes with risk Hal. Unless you want to end our relationship to avoid the risk, you have to accept the risk along with the reward of it.”

“Baby, I’m never giving you up. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Then we just have to make the most of every minute we have.”

He searched your face for a second before leaning in to kiss you. There was more passion and feeling behind that one kiss then you’d felt from him in a long time. From there he pressed you back into the mattress and made love to you until you were boneless and trembling under him. Then he fell asleep in the circle of your arms with his ear resting over your heart. You loved Hal Tucker with all of your heart and knew the reward of being loved by him was worth every bit of the risk.


	4. Obstacle Course Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal's knee gives out and he's injured prompting Gabe to bring him to your clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You’re going to need stitches.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of injury and needles

 

The tongue depressors you were placing in the exam room jar flew up in the air and landed all over the counter. Someone sounding an awful lot like Gabe was bellowing your name from the front door of your little clinic. You quickly scooped up the scattered supplies and tucked them into their proper place before heading out to the waiting room.

Normally you had a medical assistant on duty with you but your luck today she had the flu, so you were by yourself.

You gaped when you saw Gabe standing there with Hal’s arm draped over his shoulders. Hal wasn’t putting any weight on his right leg and had a bloody bandage wrapped around it just below his knee.

“What the hell happened?” You looked suspiciously between the two friends who looked a little guilty and motioned them to follow you to the exam room.

“It was his fault.” Hal groused while Gabe helped him up on the exam table.

“Oh?”

Gabe shook his head when you narrowed your eyes at him. “That trick knee of his.”

“Bullshit! You tripped me to get a head start!”

You stood there, hands on hips, looking between the two men arguing like brothers. Finally, you rolled your eyes and shooed Gabe out of the room. “Go on, you’re impeding my ability to take care of my patient.”

Gabe laughed and kissed your temple before pausing in the doorway. “If he gives you a hard time just call me. I’ll come knock him out for you.”

Reaching over to the stand next to the exam table Hal grabbed the box of gloves there to throw at Gabe. They flew out into the hall just behind him and landed on the floor.

Turning to face your boyfriend you pointed to his leg while you went to put on exam gloves from the box on the counter. “What really happened?”

Hal gave you a sheepish look. “We were running the obstacle course. Knee gave out on me.”

Humming you unwrapped the bandage to get a look at his wound.

His blue eyes studied you and he smiled that hundred-watt smile of his that he knew made you melt. “You look really pretty today.”

Your lips quirked up while you examined the jagged laceration. “You’re going to need stitches.”

“I figured.” He watched as you discarded your gloves and moved around the room to gather the supplies you needed to stitch his leg. “Don’t I get a kiss before you torture me?”

Placing a hand to each side of his hips you stood between his legs and leaned in with a coy smile. “I’m not sure I should be kissing my wounded patient. What if the next one wants a kiss?”

“Well I  _AM_  your boyfriend.”

“Not when you’re on my exam table you’re not  _Mr. Tucker_.”

“Come on baby, just one kiss.”

“Do I need to call Gabe back?”

He looked sullen at the suggestion. “No.”

With a chuckle you pressed a light kiss to his lips and spoke against them. “Now don’t you go telling anyone your doctor kissed you while stitching up your leg.”

Hal looked proud of himself until you stuck the lidocaine needle into his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


	5. You're An Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “When she told you to leave, you should have stayed.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mild angst

 

“You’re an idiot, Hal.”

Hal turned to the sound of Gabe’s voice, surprised to see his friend standing in the ranger station doorway with his arms crossed looking like a thundercloud. “What the hell did I do now?”

Gabe shook his head. “You know what you did. Jesse was up all night consoling your girlfriend because you’re an idiot.”

“She’s not my girlfriend anymore.” Hal pursed his lips and turned back to the map he’d been studying.

“Bullshit.”

“She broke up with me Gabe.”

“Because your head’s still up your ass over taking Sarah on that mountain.” Gabe was quiet a minute and Hal’s back stiffened. “When she told you to leave, you should have stayed.”

“What the hell good would that do me?” Hal swung back around to glare at Gabe who had stepped further into the room and was giving him a decidedly disappointed look. Okay, Hal thought, maybe Gabe had a point, but he didn’t think you would have appreciated him sticking around after your fight.

“It would have let her know you think she’s worth fighting for,” Gabe rumbled at him. “She thinks you’re still hung up on Sarah.”

Hal’s heart sunk into his boots. That wasn’t the case at all. Yeah, he’d always have some affection in his heart for Sarah, but you were the love of his life. He needed to tell you that. “Do you think it’s too late?”

“Not if you get to Jesse’s before she leaves.”

“Leaves?”

Gabe nodded, “She’s headed out of town, says she’s going anywhere but here to get her head on straight.”

“Can you cover me?” Hal was frantic now. If you left, he’d probably lose any chance he had to make things right.

“Yeah, go on.”

Hal ran out to his truck and peeled out of the station parking lot. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get stopped on his way to you because that would just be his luck. Less than ten minutes later he was pulling into Jesse’s driveway just as you were getting into your car. He angled his truck so close behind the car that you were stuck there and jumped out, leaving the truck running and his door open.

“Honey, please! I’m an idiot.” He made it to you in three long strides and spread his hands wide.

You’d been crying and his heart ached at the sight of your red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. After giving him a startled look, your lips pursed, and you narrowed your eyes on him. “Yes, Hal Tucker, you are an idiot. What are you doing here?”

“I came to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run out last night.”

“Doesn’t matter, Hal. You’re still in love with Sarah, and I’m not her.”

He reached out to gently put his hands over your shoulders. “That’s not true. I was in love with her but I’m not anymore. You’re the love of my life. I’m just…” Hal hung his head and shook it before meeting your eyes again. “I’m scared, honey. She died and it nearly killed me. When you asked to go climbing with me it really freaked me out and all I could see was her falling.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Hal, I know how devastating that was to you. I’m not asking to climb to the pinnacle of some mountain. All I wanted was for you to start teaching me so I could go climbing with you someday.”

His eyes pinched as he studied your face. “How about Gabe teaches you and I tag along?”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry, honey. I was an ass.”

“Yeah, you were, but we’ll get past it.” You put your hand on the roof of your car and looked in the backseat at all of your belongings. “Guess now I have to see if Ms. Jacobson will give me the apartment back.”

Hal shrugged. “You could just live with me.”

“Living together is not on the table right now, Hal.”

“I’m just saying.” He waggled his eyebrows at you. “It could be fun.”

“We’ll see.” You snickered as he pulled you into his embrace and kissed the top of your head.


	6. Not The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You deserve better than him. It doesn’t have to be me, but you deserve better.” with Hal Tucker
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to cheating by a third party

 

You should have known better, you thought to yourself. Ski instructors were notorious for their love ‘em all during ski season attitude. Gabe warned you. Jessie warned you. Frank warned you.

Strangely enough, Hal kept quiet about the whole thing.

When you complained about something Lance had done, or not done, Hal never made you feel like you were whining. He never said ‘I told you so’ or acted like it was your fault. In fact, Hal did his best to cheer you up without making excuses for Lance or turning things back on you.

Frankly, you’d been wishing that it was Hal you were with rather than Lance. There had been feelings there for a long time but you weren’t sure he was over Sarah and somehow you got caught up in the whirlwind that was Lance.

Shaking your head your eyes returned to the ring you held between your thumb and forefinger. You’d taken it off the prior evening when you discovered the rumors that Lance wasn’t a one-woman kind of man were true. The strange thing was, you weren’t even all that upset. You’d been engaged for a month and it felt like you had a monkey on your back the entire time. It was a relief in a way to find out your nagging suspicions weren’t just random paranoia.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when Hal sat down on the step next to you and handed you a mug of coffee.

“Thanks, Hal.” You stuck the ring in the pocket of your Ranger jacket and smiled over at him.

His blue eyes studied your face for several seconds before he bent his head to his own mug of coffee. “You deserve better than him. It doesn’t have to be me, but you deserve better.”

It was the first time he’d said anything about your relationship. “What do you mean, Hal?”

“You deserve a man who will treat you like you’re the only woman in the world for him. Not one that’s gonna plow through the snow bunnies every season.”

You let out a snort and looked out over the snow-covered forest and mountains in the distance. “I’ve been a fool.”

“No, you haven’t sweetheart. You loved him. Love blinds people.”

“Maybe. I’m honestly not sure how I feel about him, Hal. Love might be too strong of a word.”

The look on his face was one akin to hope and suddenly, his words ‘it doesn’t have to be me’ sunk in.

“I know now that I can’t marry him. It would just be a lifetime of frustration and heartache with a man like that.”

“Probably.”

“Do you think there might be a chance for us?”

His surprised blue eyes turned on you. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. Maybe after I give this ring back to Lance we could go for coffee or something?”

The smile on his face went right to his eyes and made his entire face light up. It warmed your heart. “Yeah, sweetheart, I think we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
